


The thrill of the chase

by Nykyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotico, Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John era libero di condurre il gioco come preferiva ed era in vena di farlo.<br/>Da un lato avvertiva la stanchezza, proprio come stava facendo Sherlock, ma dall’altro iniziava a sentire quella sorta di ondata adrenalinica di ritorno che era fin troppo abituato a provare e a riconoscere fin dai suoi giorni al fronte.<br/>John la sentiva montare come una marea. Era una specie di eccitazione da scampato pericolo, un’iniezione di vigore residuo che gli bruciava nelle vene e, in quel momento specifico, anche nel basso ventre e nell’inguine. Gli pareva di sentirla pulsare, come un battito sottopelle, ovunque, in ogni cellula del suo corpo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thrill of the chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aliseia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/gifts).



> Ringrazio tantissimo Allons-y, perché ha letto e tifato in anteprima, passo passo, facendomi da ottimo sprone e da “conduttore di luce”, come sempre. E la ringrazio anche per il titolo (per quanto per me e per lei questa resterà sempre “la lemon delle scale” XD) Questi John e Sherlock sono anche suoi <3
> 
> Questo racconto è per la mia Aliseia, la mia fatina. Per il suo compleanno, anche se sono in ritardo.  
> Lei sa e comprende. Ti voglio un gran bene, lo sai.

**The thrill of the chase.**  
   
John era stanco. Si sentiva sfinito ben oltre il punto in cui la carenza di sonno rende un po’ ubriachi.  
Aveva perso il conto di quante ore erano passate dall’ultima volta in cui lui e Sherlock erano riusciti a chiudere occhio.  
Il caso che avevano appena chiuso si era rivelato una girandola di continui, brutali e imprevedibili – almeno per lui – colpi di scena. Una corsa contro il tempo costellata di ostacoli letali e di difficoltà.  
Insieme a Sherlock aveva dovuto tenere un ritmo folle perfino per i loro usuali standard. Insieme a Sherlock era caduto più volte, metaforicamente e non, si era rialzato e aveva ripreso la corsa, perché non c’era stata altra scelta.  
Solo un attimo prima erano riusciti a rientrare a casa, al sicuro oltre il portoncino scuro del 221b di Baker Street.  
Erano venuti via quasi in punta di piedi dall’ultima scena del crimine, per così dire. Una volta tanto avevano preferito evitare l’eccessivo clamore e il plauso delle folle ammirate.  
Del resto, né lui né Sherlock erano in condizioni di presentarsi davanti al grande pubblico o alla stampa.  
John era abbastanza certo di avere sul viso un paio di strisciate nero fumo simili ai colori di guerra di un combattente Apache o ai segni di grasso sul viso di un meccanico. Aveva uno strappo sul ginocchio destro dei pantaloni e una brutta abrasione sulla pelle sottostante e uno dei lembi della sua camicia era letteralmente finito in cenere. Il maglione che la ricopriva era sbrindellato e costellato di buchi. Alcuni erano minuscoli, altri grandi come una monetina da una sterlina o perfino di più, tutti risultavano anneriti sui bordi. Allo stato del suo solito giaccone John preferiva non pensare.  
Perfino i suoi capelli erano strinati in più punti e puzzavano ancora di bruciato.  
Il sapore che gli riempiva narici e bocca gli ricordava la volta che era stato rinchiuso all’interno di un grosso falò acceso e si era convinto che sarebbe morto carbonizzato. Non la più simpatica delle memorie, insomma.  
Inoltre quel gusto acre e pastoso non era poi troppo diverso da quello che John aveva assaggiato tante volte in Afganistan, durante e dopo un attacco, ai tempi della sua carriera militare.  
Gli ricordava lo stesso tipo di sensazione di quando si era ritrovato a boccheggiare con il naso e la gola pieni di sabbia o di terriccio, mentre gli occhi bruciavano e le lacrime gli rigavano le guance impolverate.  
In momenti come quello, quando il mondo smetteva di tremare e di girare su se stesso e il frastuono delle esplosioni lasciava posto a un fischio acuto e persistente che tutti sentivano anche se era solo nel loro cervello, un soldato tirava il fiato e si rendeva conto di essere ancora vivo e, più o meno tutto intero.  
La guerra era ormai solo un ricordo, sia pure indelebile, nella memoria di John, ma lui era in grado di riconoscere la violenza del fronte anche quando la incrociava nella vita di tutti i giorni. Specie perché la sua vita di tutti i giorni, fin dal suo primo incontro con Sherlock, di normale non aveva avuto proprio più niente.  
Perciò lui non aveva il minimo dubbio sul fatto di essere stato, fino a poco meno di un’ora prima, proprio sulla linea del fronte.  
E se qualche dubbio l’avesse avuto, osservare lo stato di disordine pietoso in cui anche Sherlock era ridotto li avrebbe spazzati via all’istante.  
Mentre John, che si era appoggiato al portone d’ingresso, appena un secondo dopo esserselo chiuso alle spalle, riprendeva fiato, Sherlock era intento a ispezionare il proprio cappotto. I risultati della verifica non parevano lasciarlo molto soddisfatto.  
In effetti il povero indumento era praticamente coperto di bruciature grandi e piccole, nonché cosparso di polvere e di finissima cenere grigia come se Sherlock si fosse rotolato a lungo dentro un enorme caminetto spento da poco.  
Una manica penzolava attaccata a stento per un paio di cuciture che parevano sul punto di cedere. L’altra era in parte saltata via a causa dell’impatto di striscio con un proiettile. John poteva vedere la miseranda fodera sottostante, non meno bruciacchiata di tutto il resto.  
Sherlock se lo sfilò di dosso con un’espressione così contrariata da essere quasi comica.  
Il resto dei vestiti non erano in condizioni poi tanto migliori. Sporchi, affumicati e strappati in più punti sembravano stracci che qualcuno si fosse ostinato a recuperare dal fuoco prima che bruciassero del tutto.  
Anche i capelli di Sherlock avevano subito lo stesso tipo di danni, superficiali ma evidenti, di quelli di John e, come lui ebbe modo di notare, erano anche ingarbugliati in modo impossibile e ancora in parte cosparsi di piccole schegge di legno e vetro che si erano incastrate tra le ciocche più ribelli.  
Sherlock aveva perso la sua solita sciarpa chissà dove e con lei se ne era andato più di un bottone della camicia. La stessa sorte era toccata anche ai bottoni del cappotto. Anche ora che il povero indumento giaceva ammonticchiato al suolo erano evidenti gli spazi vuoti lasciati da quelle minuscole vittime della battaglia appena conclusa.  
John vide Sherlock spazzolarsi inutilmente la camicia con mani sporche di fuliggine e di sangue rappreso. Solo in quel momento si rese conto che in effetti le nocche erano ferite. La pelle si era spaccata e sbucciata in più punti, lasciando escoriazioni che John conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Era così che alcuni suoi commilitoni  si riducevano le nocche durante gli incontri clandestini di pugilato in cui, se andava bene riparavano i pugni almeno con un paio di strati di garza giusto per non combattere del tutto a mani nude.  
Una volta perfino John si era ferito in quel modo,  in barba a ogni regolamento e, almeno in apparenza, solo per una stupida questione d’onore . Sherlock gli avrebbe detto che invece era stato mosso da desideri più oscuri e distruttivi e da un bisogno sordo di dolore e adrenalina.  
In ogni caso in quel momento non era lui quello che aveva le mani ridotte in uno stato pietoso.  
Sherlock aveva anche diversi graffi sul viso, uno trasversale su uno zigomo, sotto l’occhio sinistro, un altro sulla tempia opposta. Un lato della bocca era un po’ gonfio e macchiato di sangue rosso, rugginoso ma non ancora rappreso del tutto.  
Nel complesso, però, Sherlock sembrava molto più preoccupato dello stato dei suoi abiti che della propria salute. Il che era così tipico di lui che, pur sentendosi preoccupato, John si ritrovò per la seconda volta sul punto di ridere.  
C’era qualcosa di terrificante e nello stesso tempo di buffo nelle condizioni in cui lui e Sherlock erano ridotti, sfiniti, lisi, consunti ma ancora vivi.  
Se a considerare se stesso e il respiro ancora un po’ arrochito e rasposo che gli veniva fuori dai polmoni John si era sentito più un relitto che un superstite, nell’osservare Sherlock la consapevolezza di essere ancora in piedi, ancora più o meno integro, lo colpì all’improvviso, con perfino più forza di quanto non gli fosse successo durante la guerra.  
John sapeva cosa sarebbe venuto dopo. Le emozioni che stava provando erano tipiche della battaglia e lui ne conosceva la successione: sfinimento non appena poteva smettere di lottare, senso di straniamento nel comprendere che ancora una volta se l’era cavata, esultanza perfino esagerata quando questa consapevolezza toccava l’apice.  
Le spalle di John si raddrizzarono un poco, proprio mentre Sherlock, invece, curvava le sue e chinava il capo, facendolo ondeggiare da una parte e dall’altra come se fosse stato un grosso cane intento a schizzar via l’acqua dopo essersi bagnato.  
Un paio di minuti pezzi di vetro caddero sulla moquette lisa dell’ingresso, causando una serie di miseri tonfi attutiti. Uno di loro scricchiolò sotto il tacco di Sherlock mentre lui ondeggiava in modo buffo avanti e indietro, tentando di liberarsi di altri frammenti e di tutta quella cenere appiccicosa e tenace.  
Ovviamente non ci riuscì che in parte. John lo vide risollevare il capo con un movimento brusco eppure aggraziato, anche se di un’eleganza del tutto involontaria.  
Un attimo dopo Sherlock si ficcò le dita aperte a raggiera tra i capelli maltrattati e prese a scuoterli ancora più furiosamente.  
In quel modo sarebbe forse riuscito a raggiungere qualche risultato in più, ma suo malgrado dovette desistere quasi subito.  
Sotto lo sguardo non troppo stupito di John, Sherlock imprecò, sputando un termine per nulla educato e del tutto sfiatato, e agitò una mano per aria, storcendo la bocca in una smorfia di sorpresa prima ancora che di dolore.  
«Idiota» pensò John che, invece, non si meravigliò per nulla nel constatare che una scheggia di legno o di vetro più acuminata delle altre doveva esserglisi infilata in un dito.  
Era così da Sherlock, tra l’altro, avvertire di più il pizzicore netto ma tutto sommato insignificante di quell’ultima ferita piuttosto che il dolore più sordo alle nocche o il bruciore del labbro che, intanto, si andava facendo più livido e gonfio. O quanto meno era da Sherlock mostrare solo il tipo di sofferenza che non si era preparato né a provare né a dissimulare, e nascondere invece quella che aveva avuto il tempo di camuffare.  
John non poté fare a meno di trovarlo per l’ennesima volta buffo e un po’ disarmante, proprio come un bambino.  
Sherlock, infatti, aveva appena emesso un basso uggiolio ben poco dignitoso e si fissava il dito con aria offesa, come se avesse subito un affronto personale imperdonabile e il suo indice teso ne fosse la prova.  
«Sta fermo, idiota» John si ascoltò parlare con una voce polverosa tanto quanto i vestiti che indossava. «Se tenti di toglierla nel modo sbagliato andrà a finire ancora più in fondo.»  
Sherlock lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia irragionevole e risentita, ma gli tese comunque la mano non appena lui aggiunse: «Lascia fare a me».  
L’operazione di estrazione della scheggia si rivelò un po’ più complicata e rumorosa di quanto John avesse previsto e non solo per la mancanza di un paio di apposite pinzette. Fortunatamente, non rumorosa al punto di svegliare la signora Hudson e di strapparla dal letto nel bel mezzo della notte.  
«Cristo, Sherlock» sussurrò John alla fine. Si sentiva un po’ in collera con Sherlock ma anche con se stesso che non aveva insistito per salire prima al piano di sopra, là dove aveva la sua borsa e i suoi strumenti precisi e disinfettati. Con l’aiuto di un paio di pinzette avrebbe risolto la faccenda in un attimo.  
«Cristo santo!» ripeté. Si rendeva conto che in quel modo stava anche sfogando tutta la tensione accumulata. Malgrado tutto, riuscì a non alzare la voce. Era un miracolo che la signora Hudson non si fosse svegliata un attimo prima, mentre Sherlock strillava come la prima donna che era quasi sempre. John non ci teneva a farla accorrere a quell’ora indegna.  
Nel vederli ridotti in quello stato si sarebbe di sicuro spaventata. Quindi pur non trattenendo l’esasperazione lui si sforzò di usare un tono molto basso, poco più di un sussurro arrochito: «Ho estratto pezzi di granata da soldati che strillavano meno di te. Era solo una stupida scheggia!»  
Ciononostante Sherlock lo fissò con astio e bofonchiò qualcosa sul fatto che quei soldati di sicuro dovevano essere anestetizzati o molto più probabilmente già morti. Poi si appoggiò alla parete delle scale e si ficcò il dito tra le labbra, succhiandolo con aria assorta e depressa, proprio come un bimbo.  
John alzò gli occhi al cielo ma non poté fare a meno di pensare che Sherlock era bello, perfino con quell’espressione tanto infantile e stupida dipinta sul viso.  
Era bello, già, e come sempre molto più fragile di quanto potesse sembrare, molto più umano e fallibile di quanto non amasse dimostrare. Ed era vivo, malgrado tutte le ammaccature e le ferite che quell’ultima avventura gli aveva lasciato addosso, idiotissime punture di scheggia comprese.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui John sarebbe arrossito scoprendosi intento in pensieri simili.  
«Non sono gay» si sarebbe affrettato a riaffermare. «Non c’è niente tra noi, non è come può sembrare.»  
Si trattava un tempo molto lontano ormai. A John pareva di poter dire che aveva abbandonato definitivamente quel tipo di pudori sciocchi non una ma almeno due vite addietro. Appartenevano agli esordi della sua convivenza con Sherlock e anche a un’epoca in cui lui era stato ancora fragile, instabile, sfiancato da una delle peggiori separazioni della sua vita.  
Non era un periodo della sua esistenza a cui John amava ripensare e , ora che ne era immune, non era propenso a riflettere troppo nemmeno su un certo tipo di cecità che aveva limitato i suoi orizzonti sentimentali.  
In fondo non avevano più importanza, né quei giorni ormai trascorsi né la sua tendenza a negare l’ovvio.  
Amava Sherlock. Punto e a capo.  
Sherlock era un genio, ma per certi versi restava un bimbo viziato, solo che a John andava bene così. Gli bastava averlo accanto e potersi dire che allungando una mano per toccarlo avrebbe avvertito la solidità e il calore del suo corpo.  
Sherlock era un cretino, sì, ma era vivo ed era suo in un modo in cui, alla fine dei conti, nessun altro era mai stato.  
John scosse il capo, ma nello stesso tempo sorrise.  
Quando si staccò dall’appoggio fornito dal portoncino di legno nero e lucido e mosse un passo avanti si rese conto di avere le gambe perfino meno salde del previsto. Scelse di ignorarne le proteste e raggiunse Sherlock che era ancora intento a succhiarsi il dito come un moccioso.  
John gli afferrò il polso, con fermezza ma anche in maniera tutto sommato gentile. Lo costrinse ad abbassare la mano e a lasciarsi guardare in viso.  
Lo zigomo che non era graffiato stava diventando viola, deturpato dal fiorire di un livido che, John era pronto a giurarci, l’indomani sarebbe arrivato a segnargli mezzo viso.  
«Fa molto male?» chiese John in un soffio di voce. Sia lui che Sherlock sapevano bene che si riferiva alla tumefazione sul viso, ma Sherlock decise di fingere il contrario e gli agitò l’indice ancora umido di saliva proprio sotto il naso.  
«Fottuta scheggia.» Si lamentò, dimostrandosi ancora una volta più sboccato del solito e facendo la figura del pessimo bugiardo, anche se in realtà, all’occorrenza, sapeva essere un attore nato.  
John avvertì la consueta urgenza di insultarlo, o di sculacciarlo come avrebbe meritato, invece gli strinse di nuovo il polso e costrinse Sherlock ad accostargli la mano alle labbra.  
Oh, certo, era una cosa ridicolissima, da imbecilli, ma se Sherlock voleva giocare a fare il bambinetto imbronciato avrebbe comunque continuato ad atteggiarsi, che lui lo assecondasse o meno.  
Quindi John si diede mentalmente dello sciocco sentimentale, ma non si trattenne e fece esattamente ciò che avrebbe fatto per consolare un poppantello spaventato: poso un bacio lieve, appena accennato e carezzevole, sulla minuscola ferita di cui Sherlock continuava a lamentarsi tanto.  
Era appena un puntino quasi indistinguibile, ma John lo baciò comunque e poi rimase a godersi lo spettacolo poco comune e parecchio esilarante di uno Sherlock Holmes confuso come una scolaretta tra le più tremebonde.  
John notò che le guance gli si erano accese di un imbarazzo così palese che il rossore per un istante aveva fatto svanire perfino i graffi e i lividi.  
Lui era prima di tutto un medico, e di norma tra i due era la persona responsabile e matura, quindi a quel punto avrebbe dovuto canzonarlo, ma anche sospingerlo su per le scale, e poi visitarlo in modo accurato e medicare, fasciare, curare qualunque ferita o livido gli si fosse presentato sotto gli occhi e perfino quelli non immediatamente visibili.  
Ma Sherlock aveva lo sguardo più lucido del solito, l’aria scioccata e il fiato sospeso. Era vivo, e sconvolto e vulnerabile al punto che lui ne fu intenerito e perfino un po’ commosso.  
Anziché intimargli di salire di sopra, John si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta sulle labbra, facendo attenzione a non riaprire la piccola ferita sul labbro e a non infliggergli troppo dolore.  
Sherlock ci metteva sempre qualche frazione di secondo prima di rispondere a ogni bacio, come se tutte le volte dovesse rendersi prima conto che stava capitando davvero a lui e, di conseguenza, dovesse decidere se voleva sottrarsi o accettare quel tipo di contatto tanto intimo e denso di significato sentimentale.  
Ogni santa volta che John prendeva l’iniziativa era come se fosse il loro primo bacio. Il che a volte era frustrante e altre volte, come in quel momento, era solo struggente. Dipendeva da quanti secondi Sherlock si prendeva prima di ricambiare.  
La sola costante era che, fin dalla volta in cui sul serio il bacio era stato il primo, John l’aveva sempre sentito sciogliersi e arrendersi. Non c’era mai stato un solo bacio a cui Sherlock si fosse sottratto. Nemmeno quando l’ansia, la noia, il timore o l’irritazione avrebbero dovuto spingerlo ad allontanarsi.  
Quella notte l’esitazione fu minima. Nel modo in cui Sherlock gli concesse subito ciò che voleva John riuscì a leggere fin troppo facilmente anche un certo sollievo.  
Non era da Sherlock dirgli di restare indietro, al sicuro, e farlo sentire come se avesse bisogno di una balia, ma lui sapeva che tipo di preoccupazioni potevano andarsene a spasso libere e scatenate in quel benedetto cervellino ipercinetico.  
Il fatto che Sherlock non fosse il tipo che dimostrava la propria apprensione e, soprattutto, che se ne lasciava soverchiare, non significava che non avesse paura di perdere le persone che gli erano care.  
John ci aveva messo un po’ per capire fino a che punto quel tipo di angoscia poteva influire sui ragionamenti e sui modi di Sherlock, tanto da renderlo capace di piccole e grandi follie e di sacrifici talvolta enormi. Ormai però lui lo conosceva più di chiunque altro e in maniere che a nessun altro erano mai state consentite. Perciò sapeva che Sherlock era felice quanto lui di ritrovarselo tra le braccia sano e salvo.  
A John non sfuggì nemmeno il fatto che, con la scusa di circondargli le spalle con le braccia, Sherlock stava controllando, sia pur da profano, che lui non avesse riportato qualche ferita di cui stava stoicamente dissimulando l’esistenza.  
Del resto John stava facendo altrettanto. Le sue mani – con maggior scioltezza e più elusivamente perché in fondo erano le mani di un medico e sapevano dove cercare – stavano esplorando il torace e la schiena di Sherlock alla ricerca di eventuali costole incrinate.  
Che ce ne fossero di propriamente rotte era da escludere. Altrimenti perfino un cretino come Sherlock avrebbe uggiolato per ben altro che per una scheggia in un dito. E, lamenti a parte, non avrebbe avuto tutto quel fiato per ansimargli sul viso durante un bacio.  
Sia l’ispezione di John che quella condotta da Sherlock ebbero esito negativo ed entrambi si rilassarono di conseguenza.  
Il bacio si fece più profondo, ma non meno cauto, visto che ogni tanto a Sherlock sfuggiva un mugolio semisoffocato ma abbastanza nitido da far sì che John allentasse un po’ la pressione sul suo labbro dolorante.  
Nessuno dei due, però, fece nulla per interrompere il contatto.  
Sherlock, anzi, si arrese del tutto con più rapidità del solito. Senza cercare di impedirlo, lascio che John lo stringesse più forte e che gli sfiorasse lo zigomo meno danneggiato con la punta di un dito.  
Forse, ora che non doveva più stringere i denti e raggranellare ogni grammo delle proprie forze per sopravvivere e per risolvere il caso, perfino lui si sentiva troppo stanco per uno dei suoi soliti scatti un po’ impacciati e un po’ ribelli. Oppure, magari, era vero il contrario e l’idea di essere ancora vivo lo inebriava, spingendolo a diventare meno distante e impacciato del solito.  
John era libero di condurre il gioco come preferiva ed era in vena di farlo.  
Da un lato avvertiva la stanchezza, proprio come stava facendo Sherlock, ma dall’altro iniziava a sentire quella sorta di ondata adrenalinica di ritorno che era fin troppo abituato a provare e a riconoscere fin dai suoi giorni al fronte.  
John la sentiva montare come una marea. Era una specie di eccitazione da scampato pericolo, un’iniezione di vigore residuo che gli bruciava nelle vene e, in quel momento specifico, anche nel basso ventre e nell’inguine. Gli pareva di sentirla pulsare, come un battito sottopelle, ovunque, in ogni cellula del suo corpo.  
Era colpa di Sherlock se la scossa elettrica che John si era aspettato, e che arrivò di colpo a folgorarlo e a irrigidire tutti i suoi muscoli, stava portando con se anche il desiderio.  
Di fiamme per quel giorno John avrebbe dovuto averne abbastanza, invece eccolo di nuovo sul punto di avvampare.  
Sia lui che Sherlock, in teoria erano troppo sfibrati, acciaccati e pieni di escoriazioni e lividi perché avesse senso seguire la foga del momento.  
Avrebbero proprio dovuto salire al piano di sopra, medicarsi, ficcarsi dentro una vasca colma di acqua bollente e sali lenitivi e rilassanti. Dopo di che, prima di svenirci dentro entrambi, avrebbero fatto meglio a trascinarsi fino al letto e lì, finalmente, crollare esausti per concedersi il più che meritato riposo. E in ogni caso erano ancora sul pianerottolo d’ingresso, a pochi passi dalla sottile porta a vetri dell’alloggio della loro padrona di casa.  
La signora Hudson avrebbe potuto svegliarsi e sorprenderli da un momento all’altro.  
La verità, però, era che a John non importava. Aveva i nervi tesi in un modo niente affatto negativo ma che, anzi,  lo faceva sentire ancora più vivo.  
Gli sembrava di essere senza pelle, ipersensibile al minimo tocco delle dita di Sherlock che, molto probabilmente senza un intento del tutto cosciente, gli si erano infilate sotto il maglione.  
Nemmeno la stoffa della camicia riusciva ad attutire la sensazione di quel tocco leggero ma persistente, proprio all’altezza dei fianchi.  
John sapeva che se si fosse fermato, anche solo per il tempo necessario a trascinare Sherlock fino in camera da letto, le scintille che in quell’istante si sentiva crepitare tra le tempie si sarebbero spente lungo il tragitto.  
Una volta arrivato di sopra John avrebbe lasciato perdere. Il desiderio sarebbe andato scemando fino a spegnersi del tutto, come un cerino gettato dentro un posacenere pieno d’acqua.  
Il buonsenso avrebbe prevalso e, andando a braccetto con il suo rigore di medico, l’avrebbe trasformato in un bravo dottorino e in una balia. Avrebbe messo a letto il bellissimo bambino capriccioso che Sherlock dimostrava spesso di essere, sì, ma l’avrebbe fatto in un modo casto e beneducato, da buon coinquilino e da soldatino disciplinato.  
La decenza e la saggezza avrebbero preso il sopravvento. Sarebbero bastati appena diciassette gradini per restituire a John senno a sufficienza.  
C’erano lati bui del suo carattere che lui preferiva rimanessero in ombra, inesplorati, ma c’erano anche angoli nei quali ogni tanto gli piaceva ficcare il naso, a costo di smuovere un po’ di polvere e di disfare qualche ragnatela.  
Del resto, quella notte, di polvere ne aveva già inalata fin troppa, dubitava che gli avrebbe davvero nuociuto se anche ne avesse sollevata dell’altra.  
Se avesse potuto osservarsi dall’esterno, con occhio del tutto neutrale e critico, John si sarebbe certamente trovato ridicolo. Sporco, lacero, perfino affumicato com’era.  
Un ometto dall’aria solida e banalotta, ma con i vestiti ridotti in brandelli e in preda ad un’evidente erezione che era a malapena tenuta a bada da un paio di pantaloni laceri e bruciacchiati.  
Oh, John avrebbe potuto ridere dello spettacolo che offriva, e definirlo grottesco.  
Gli sarebbe sembrato di assomigliare a un arruffato satiro nemmeno più giovanissimo, o forse non sarebbe riuscito a paragonarsi neppure a quello. In fondo non c’era niente di tanto grandioso e mitologico nel suo aspetto, né tantomeno nel suo carattere.  
Il punto, comunque fosse, era che in quel frangente non gli importava di essere o di poter apparire ridicolo.  
Non con Sherlock che si lasciava stringere così arrendevole tra le sue braccia.  
Silenzioso, aggrappato ai lembi della sua camicia, per una volta non in vena di fare la ruota come un pavone o di dire qualcosa di inopportuno o di arrogante, Sherlock non sembrava nemmeno lui.  
John però lo riconosceva attraverso i sensi.  
Il sapore della sua bocca, ad esempio, era inconfondibile, perfino dopo tutta la fuliggine che, più o meno metaforicamente, sia lui che Sherlock avevano dovuto ingoiare, e malgrado il retrogusto ferroso del sangue.  
La forma dei suoi zigomi, per quanto un po’ acciaccati e graffiati fossero, era unica. I polpastrelli delle dita di John la conoscevano ormai a memoria.  
John continuava a baciarlo e a sfiorargli il viso con lenti movimenti circolari di un pollice e intanto pensava che lo voleva. All’istante.  
Sherlock era parte della sua dipendenza, dei suoi bisogni più intimi e pressanti.  
John se lo sentiva nel sangue, in circolo in ogni vena, e voleva seppellirsi dentro di lui, lì e subito, senza dover aspettare, senza bisogno di essere sensato e di trattenersi nemmeno per un secondo.  
Al diavolo il pudore, i lividi, le sbucciature. Al diavolo tutto il resto del creato.  
Lui e Sherlock erano ancora vivi, ancora insieme. Il solo pensiero rendeva John un po’ pazzo e un po’ ubriaco e gli regalava una piccola dose di incoscienza che era quasi anestetizzante.  
Dio solo sapeva che, per quanto Sherlock, già da tempo, non lo costringesse a un amore platonico e angelicato, non lo si poteva proprio definire l’amante più passionale del mondo e nemmeno uno dei più semplici da approcciare o dei più arrendevoli alle voglie altrui.  
In quel momento però sembrava esserlo appena diventato. Si spingeva contro John quanto più poteva, lo afferrava per i fianchi e se lo premeva addosso.  
Cristo! John lo sentiva strusciarsi su di lui in modo un po’ impacciato, come un gatto inselvatichito che si fosse scelto un padrone e stesse tentando di condurre i primi approcci.  
Sherlock forse non era svelto a eccitarsi quanto lo era lui, ma John non era ancora diventato né cieco né sordo e anche il suo senso del tatto era perfetto.  
Sentiva Sherlock che, tra un mugugno di sofferenza trattenuta e un altro, si sforzava di non smettere di baciarlo. Avvertiva il suo respiro sul viso e sulle labbra.  
Il fiato di Sherlock veniva fuori dal naso, spezzettato, rumoroso, troppo concitato perfino per uno che aveva inalato fumo e cenere.  
Se John avesse voluto gli sarebbe bastato abbassare gli occhi per cogliere anche con lo sguardo ciò che già sapeva: ossia che ormai anche Sherlock era duro ed eccitato tanto quanto lui.  
Forse il sollievo per lo scampato pericolo stava facendo a entrambi il medesimo effetto.  
Quale che fosse la causa, le loro tempistiche una volta tanto coincidevano con cronometrica perfezione.  
John desiderava Sherlock e Sherlock desiderava lui, senza né se né ma.  
Di buoni motivi per cui sarebbe stato meglio rinunciare a quell’improvviso risvegliarsi di voglie John ne vedeva parecchi, ma aveva intenzione di ignorarli tutti. Dal primo all’ultimo.  
Se quello che desiderava davvero dalla vita fosse stata un’esistenza colma solo di equilibrio e di saggezza non si sarebbe innamorato e, a dirla tutta, nemmeno associato a uno come Sherlock Holmes.  
Quindi, anziché comportarsi da personcina razionale afferrò ciò che restava dei lembi della camicia di Sherlock e tirò, finché non sentì saltare anche i pochi bottoni superstiti. Non che fossero poi molti.  
Una volta che fu riuscito ad aprirla, John la sfilò in fretta, aiutato da uno Sherlock desideroso di collaborare, almeno per una volta.  
A fine operazione John non fu in grado di dire chi tra lui e Sherlock avesse lanciato lontano la povera camicia sbrindellata e dove quest’ultima fosse atterrata.  
La pelle appena scoperta di Sherlock era calda, e si increspò leggermente sotto il tocco delle sue dita.  
Che fosse per via della carezza o per il fatto che ora sentiva un po’ più freddo, Sherlock rabbrividì quasi impercettibilmente.  
Il sorriso di John si fece più ampio e più sornione. Le sue labbra abbandonarono la bocca di Sherlock e scesero sulla gola e sull’incavo di una delle sue clavicole.  
John premette con la punta dell’indice sul contorno circolare della piccola cicatrice che Sherlock aveva sul petto. Ne tracciò rapido il rilievo tondeggiante, indugiando solo per il tempo di due o tre battiti di ciglia.  
Lo faceva sempre, per prima cosa, ogni volta che spogliava Sherlock e iniziava una nuova esplorazione di quel terreno sempre un po’ vergine che era il suo corpo dalle membra affusolate ma anche virili e muscolose.  
John prendeva quella vecchia ferita ormai rimarginata da tempo come punto di partenza e come monito. La cercava con le dita o con le labbra, e da lì partiva ogni sua più o meno delicata manovra di avvicinamento al riccio spinoso che poteva essere l’uomo di cui era innamorato.  
In quel momento, comunque, Sherlock pareva aver deciso di lasciar cadere i propri aculei e le proprie difese.  
La sola cosa che riuscì a dire, mentre lui gli mordicchiava un capezzolo fu un «John…» sfiatato e parecchio supplichevole.  
Anziché prestargli ascolto, John gli assestò un morso appena un po’ più forte, facendolo sobbalzare. Poi si scostò da lui a malapena per il tempo e lo spazio necessari a sfilarsi di dosso il giaccone e, in un solo gesto veloce, anche il maglione e la camicia sottostanti.  
Dopo di che, Sherlock si ritrovò nuovamente inchiodato al muro da un bacio possessivo e dalle mani che gli premevano autoritarie contro i fianchi.  
John aspettò di sentirlo ribellarsi giusto un po’ e tentare di spingersi di nuovo verso di lui, alla ricerca di maggior contatto. Solo allora interruppe il bacio.  
Era stato attento a non causare troppo dolore, evitando quanto più poteva di riaprire la ferita sul labbro, ma per un attimo dovette usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non assestare subito un nuovo bacio molto più violento su quella bocca dischiusa e umida di saliva.  
Il viso di Sherlock, per quanto segnato e sporco, era veramente bello, illuminato com’era dal desiderio e dalla passione.  
Di norma John era abituato a vederlo così trasfigurato solo dal fuoco della caccia, in situazioni in cui Sherlock faceva andare il cervello a una velocità folle e parlava talmente spedito che correre dietro ai suoi monologhi diventava una fatica tanto quanto lo era tenere il passo con i suoi ragionamenti.  
Adesso, però, era solo ed esclusivamente il bisogno che aveva di John a regalare a Sherlock quell’aspetto febbrile e sovreccitato.  
Per lui era sin troppo stimolante e piacevole sapere di essere il principale motivo di quell’improvviso stato di grazia così evidente da riverberare perfino all’esterno, attraverso gli occhi e l’espressione di Sherlock. Era eccitante al punto che John fece davvero fatica a dosare il proprio impeto, perfino quando decise di lasciare in pace la bocca martoriata per assestare invece un morso sul collo liscio e un po’ sudato.  
La pelle di Sherlock, là dove non si era sporcata di cenere, illividita oppure lacerata, aveva un sapore un po’ salato ed era bianchissima.  
John ci mise pochissimo a riempirgli la gola e il petto di segni rossi che andarono a confondersi con altri, precedenti e dall’origine ben più dolorosa.  
A tratti Sherlock sembrava boccheggiare e cercava di afferrarlo per le spalle o di trattenerlo per i capelli. Se lo premeva ancora di più addosso e poi lo allontanava, solo per arrendersi ancora una volta giusto un attimo dopo.  
Ogni tanto mormorava qualcosa, ma non a voce alta abbastanza perché le sue parole fossero comprensibili.  
John non gli dava tregua. L’adrenalina e l’eccitazione lo rendevano più determinato e più forte.  
Nello stesso tempo, ogni suo gesto era come rallentato dalla preoccupazione che era rimasta a fare da sottofondo ai suoi pensieri confusi.  
Inoltre era meglio essere prudenti e fare piano, molto piano, per evitare di svegliare la signora Hudson.  
Così, ogni volta che si accorgeva che Sherlock era sul punto di ansimare ad un volume troppo alto, John stringeva le ciocche dietro la sua nuca – pazienza se alla fine qualche scheggia si sarebbe potuta conficcare anche nelle sue dita – e lo tirava verso di sé, per zittirlo con un bacio.  
Leccava le sue labbra, le accarezzava con un dito, poi le baciava di nuovo, magari dando una spinta secca con i fianchi, in modo da controbilanciare la dolcezza di quel gesto con la sensazione inebriante dell’attrito tra il suo uccello teso e quello di Sherlock.  
Malgrado gli strati di stoffa che ancora rendevano quel contatto fin troppo limitato, l’eccitazione del momento era così forte che a ogni spinta entrambi diventavano un po’ più duri.  
Mentre iniziava a slacciargli la cintura, John si alzò in punta dei piedi e sussurrò direttamente all’orecchio di Sherlock: «Da ora in avanti devi essere davvero silenzioso. Ci riesci? Sei capace di stare zitto e di non fare nessun rumore, solo per una volta?»  
Attese una risposta e vide gli occhi di Sherlock che si spostavano in direzione della porta dell’appartamento della signora Hudson. La luce oltre i vetri smerigliati era ancora spenta.  
Sherlock annuì con un’aria buffa, ancora una volta un po’ fanciullesca, da discolo che sta per fare l’esatto contrario di quanto gli è stato chiesto, non per spirito di ribellione ma per mero automatismo a infrangere ogni divieto.  
John prese comunque il suo cenno per un consenso affidabile, perché non aveva la minima intenzione di fermarsi.  
Sbottonò i pantaloni di Sherlock e i propri, e abbassò prima gli uni e poi gli altri con una certa prudenza, facendo attenzione che le fibbie delle cinture non andassero a sbattere da nessuna parte, con il rischio di produrre una serie di tonfi inopportuni.  
Per riuscirci, anche mentre faceva scivolare giù i calzoni di Sherlock, John dovette chinarsi. Piegò le ginocchia e seguì lo scorrere dei pantaloni lungo le gambe affusolate che andavano man mano emergendo dalla stoffa.  
Malgrado l’urgenza che iniziava ad avvertire, una volta che se ne fu occupato, John non seppe resistere alla tentazione di rimanere per un attimo in quella posizione e di affondare con il viso nella piega dell’inguine di Sherlock, ancora coperta dal cotone degli slip.  
In frangenti simili John ripensava spesso a tutte le volte in cui in passato gli era capitato di affermare, con assoluta convinzione eppure sbagliandosi clamorosamente, che a lui piacevano solo le donne.  
Era esistita un’epoca della sua esistenza in cui scoprire fino a che punto il suo era un proclama del tutto errato l’aveva mandato in confusione. Ora, a ripensarci, John tendeva a vedere il lato buffo della faccenda.  
Senza dubbio aveva perso ogni remora al riguardo già da un pezzo. Quindi non si fece alcuno scrupolo nel premere le labbra sulla curva netta dell’erezione di Sherlock. La baciò attraverso la stoffa e assestò perfino un paio di piccoli morsi impertinenti ma non dolorosi.  
Poi sollevò lo sguardo apposta perché si aspettava l’occhiataccia che Sherlock, in effetti, gli stava lanciando.  
Il suo cipiglio era eloquente nel trasmettere una sorta di indignazione tipica di chi si sente ingannato, ma non riusciva a nascondere il sottostante fremito di eccitazione.  
John sapeva di essere stato sleale. Aveva chiesto a Sherlock di fare silenzio e poi si era messo a tormentarlo in un modo che avrebbe potuto strappare più di un mugolio anche dalla gola di persone molto più taciturne di lui.  
Ma anche quello faceva parte del gioco e tra lui e Sherlock il gioco era sempre aperto. Con la particolarità che, in momenti simili a quello, John si sentiva liberissimo di barare un pochino.  
Fu quindi con la massima deliberazione che, malgrado avvertisse già un certo dolore dovuto sia alla vecchissima ferita alla gamba sia alla sbucciatura fresca su un ginocchio, prima di rialzarsi John infilò le dita sotto l’elastico degli slip e tirò, lasciando Sherlock del tutto nudo.  
Non lo prese in bocca, anche se la vista del suo sesso teso era decisamente invitante.  
Ci sarebbero stati altri momenti per farlo sul serio ammattire anche in quel modo.  
In quell’istante John avvertiva con più impellenza il bisogno di essere stretto dentro di lui, rispetto a quello di succhiarlo fino a sentirsi mancare il fiato.  
Ma, anche senza soffermarsi troppo, si prese il tempo per un altro paio di baci, questa volta direttamente sulla pelle nuda, caldissima e arrossata.  
Sherlock, non potendo mordersi il labbro già fin troppo malandato, fu costretto a nascondere il viso nell’incavo di un gomito per soffocare un singhiozzo che, altrimenti, gli sarebbe sfuggito di gola secco e osceno.  
John, gli sfilò in fretta anche le scarpe e le calze, e subito dopo lo afferrò per la vita e si issò in piedi, facendo leva sulle sue povere ginocchia che, per sua fortuna, si dimostrarono più salde del previsto.  
Una breve smorfia gli contrasse il viso, ma  il dolore non gli impedì di liberarsi anche del poco che restava dei suoi vestiti.  
Scostò il braccio che Sherlock teneva ancora a protezione del viso e lo baciò sul mento e sulla linea un po’ ruvida della mandibola. Un filo sottilissimo di barba stava già iniziando a rendere la pelle meno liscia e chiara.  
«Girati, Sherlock» soffiò John, a un centimetro dal suo pomo d’Adamo. «Piano. Senza fare rumore.»  
Sherlock lo fissò per un lungo istante con l’esitazione nello sguardo, come se stesse per obiettare qualcosa di indisponente, o per ribellarsi a al suo modo di fare autoritario.  
Alla fine, però, si limitò a inspirare fino a riempirsi del tutto i polmoni, ancora un po’ irritati dal fumo, e poi obbedì e si voltò, proprio come John gli aveva chiesto.  
O se non altro quasi nel modo in cui gli era stato ordinato di farlo, perché Sherlock non si mosse affatto con lentezza, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto obiettargli di aver fatto rumore.  
Il poco fruscio che raggiunse le orecchie attente di John fu quello dei vestiti ammonticchiati sul pavimento.  
Per essere sicuro di non inciamparci dentro, John li scostò piano con un piede e, nel frattempo, posò una mano proprio al centro della schiena nuda di Sherlock e lo spinse con decisione verso il muro.  
Lasciò scorrere le dita verso l’alto, con calma, vertebra dopo vertebra, godendosi la sensazione dei muscoli che si contraevano e poi si rilassavano al suo passaggio, guizzanti sotto il suo palmo aperto.  
Con le labbra tracciò una linea un po’ sghemba di baci, a partire da una spalla  per finire giù, quasi all’attaccatura delle natiche.  
Sherlock emise un gorgoglio quasi impercettibile e il suo fiato si fece ancora più corto. Era evidente che si stava sforzando di trattenere l’intensità dei gemiti che altrimenti avrebbero risuonato fin troppo rumorosi.  
John accarezzò ogni curva e ogni spigolo che attraevano la sua attenzione e, più di una volta, sfregò contro il corpo di Sherlock con la fronte, con il petto e con i fianchi.  
Le sue mani corsero un po’ ovunque, a ricostruire una mappa ormai familiare ma mai noiosa di fossette, ossa sporgenti, linee curve o diritte, cicatrici e piccoli nei in rilievo.  
Sherlock sollevò le braccia e le allargò, appoggiandosi con tutto il suo peso alla parete.  
John ne approfittò per seguire il suo movimento fino a sfiorargli le nocche ferite di entrambe le mani.  
Avrebbe voluto intrecciare le dita con le sue, per quanto fosse un gesto sentimentale che, forse, Sherlock non avrebbe gradito, ma lasciò perdere. Non per pudore o per paura di vedersi bloccare prima di riuscirci, ma soltanto perché nemmeno l’impeto del desiderio era ancora riuscito a zittire del tutto la sua apprensione di medico.  
Certo Sherlock non era ferito gravemente e, conoscendolo, sarebbe stato perfino capace di trovare eccitante un certo contrasto tra dolore e piacere, ma John pensava che in ogni caso fosse meglio andarci piano ed evitare a entrambi inutili sofferenze.  
E poi Sherlock portava addosso già abbastanza cicatrici anche senza che lui gettasse alle ortiche ogni remora e facesse qualcosa che poteva rendere più profonde e più ampie le attuali ferite.  
Alcuni di quei vecchi marchi ancora abbastanza evidenti Sherlock li aveva proprio sulla schiena.  
John non aveva bisogno di guardarli per sapere che c’erano.  
Ne percorse uno con le labbra e con la punta della lingua. Li odiava, come odiava tutto ciò che stava a significare che Sherlock aveva sofferto e rischiato di soccombere, ma nello stesso tempo ne era orgoglioso come se fossero suoi. Perché Sherlock poteva negarlo quanto gli pareva, però era e restava un fottuto eroe, almeno ai suoi occhi.  
Chissà dove, chissà quanto a lungo, qualcuno doveva aver cercato in ogni modo di domarlo e di piegarlo e, con tutta evidenza, non ci era riuscito. Sherlock era stato più forte e più furbo di lui, ed era sopravvissuto.  
La stessa cosa era accaduta con Mary. La sua ex moglie era per John un dolore mai del tutto sopito, proprio come se il ricordo stesso di lei fosse diventato con il tempo una brutta cicatrice rognosa, di quelle che non smetteranno mai di tirare e di regalarti fitte improvvise nelle notti più umide.  
Ma per quanto John sapesse che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarla sino in fondo, restava il fatto che alla fine Mary aveva perso e Sherlock vinto. Non solo perché Sherlock era ancora lì, con lui, né per aver tentato con successo di scalzarla dal cuore di John, ma semplicemente perché era Sherlock e c’era stato un momento in cui John aveva scelto lui.  
Di quella specifica decisione John non si era mai pentito e non aveva alcun timore di pentirsi in futuro.  
Sherlock non era meno contorto, bugiardo, pericoloso e manipolatore di quanto Mary era stata fin dal principio e, in compenso, era decisamente meno affabile e più irritante, ma era Sherlock.  
Alla fine John aveva compreso che, da quando lo conosceva, c’era sempre stato un “noi” e un “loro” e che quel dato di fatto non sarebbe mai cambiato.  
Inoltre c’era un limite alle cose che lui era capace di perdonare e con la faccenda della bambina Mary l’aveva ampiamente valicato. Per amore, John di questo non dubitava, ma comunque in maniera irrimediabile.  
Quanto a Sherlock, beh, forse nel suo caso il limite non esisteva. Forse a lui John alla fine sarebbe stato disposto a perdonare davvero qualunque cosa, ogni sia pur macroscopica mancanza.  
C’era solo una cosa che Sherlock avrebbe potuto fare per perderlo. Quell’una riguardava un vecchio voto.  
Se quella promessa fosse stata violata John avrebbe pronunciato la parola fine. Però il giuramento era stato fatto anni addietro e, fino ad allora, Sherlock l’aveva sempre mantenuto, a qualunque costo.  
Perciò John non aveva nulla su cui recriminare. O meglio, aveva tonnellate di stupide minuzie su cui incaponirsi e di cui lamentarsi, eppure nell’essenza era un uomo felice.  
John pensava che Sherlock fosse la creatura più impossibile dell’intero universo, ma anche la migliore che lui avesse mai conosciuto e la più degna di stima e dell’amore incondizionato che alla fin fine era sempre riuscito a inspirargli.  
Era fiero di Sherlock, sì, perfino per via di quei marchi sulla schiena e sul petto, per i graffi che al momento gli deturpavano il viso, per la miriade di lividi che costellavano la pelle chiarissima e per il labbro spaccato e le nocche insanguinate. Ne era orgoglioso con tutta la ferocia di un amante e con tutta la solenne consapevolezza del soldato che riconosce il valore di un suo pari grado.  
Non aveva molti modi per dimostrarlo, tranne il blog e qualche parola smozzicata e ben più sentita delle solite lodi sperticate che a Sherlock piacevano tanto, anche se non esprimevano appieno l’intensità di ciò che John sentiva. Sherlock non era uno a cui si potessero dire certe cose chiare e tonde, cuore a cuore, dritte sul muso.  
Ma in quel momento si stava lasciando amare con una docilità così insolita che John la trovava toccante, perché gli concedeva il lusso di mostrare con ogni più piccolo gesto tutto quello che non gli avrebbe mai dichiarato a parole.  
Quindi lasciò che a esprimersi per lui fossero le sue mani e le sue labbra e disse a Sherlock ciò che ci teneva a fargli sapere, non a voce, ma con il tocco e con i baci, anche solo perché poteva.  
Sherlock era un genio e, per quanto i sentimenti lo confondessero, in un modo o nell’altro, avrebbe capito.  
John ne era convinto e si prese il suo tempo, anche se si rendeva conto che più indugiava più il sostegno dell’adrenalina l’avrebbe abbandonato, lasciandolo forse troppo fiacco per continuare fino in fondo.  
Fu proprio Sherlock a porre un limite alla lentezza delle sue effusioni.  
Non lo fece in maniera irritata, come se fosse seccato di ritrovarsi oggetto di una devozione che riteneva eccessiva e stucchevole, lo fece con urgenza.  
«John!» disse e non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere niente altro. Quelle poche sillabe contenevano già tutto. Erano un ordine e nello stesso tempo una supplica. Suonarono perentorie ma anche bisognose.  
John prese fiato, con il viso ancora schiacciato contro una delle scapole un po’ nodose di Sherlock e le mani che indugiavano sul suo petto.  
Annuì, raddrizzò ancora di più la schiena e le spalle e si umettò le labbra. Le sue dita cercarono la bocca di Sherlock con estrema cautela.  
John lasciò che Sherlock le succhiasse solo il tanto necessario a inumidirle. In un altro momento, senza urgenza e senza un labbro ferito di mezzo, si sarebbe divertito a spingerle più in fondo, con un briciolo di prepotenza, ma non era quella la nottata giusta per quel genere di giochetti di potere.  
Anche preparare Sherlock era una cosa che, di norma, John faceva con più calma, adagio, quasi perdendo tempo, non fosse stato altro che per il fatto che mentre lo faceva poteva godersi la sensazione di avere il totale controllo su una delle menti più brillanti del mondo intero.  
A volte il cervello di Sherlock funzionava sul serio come una macchina, nello specifico come un portentoso computer: potentissimo ma pur sempre gestito da una serie di comandi binari.  
Acceso, spento, acceso, spento.  
John aveva scoperto che c’erano un paio di cosette specifiche che, per quanto riguardava il sesso, erano capaci di accendere o spegnere il senno di Sherlock praticamente in un millisecondo.  
Una di queste era il modo in cui John gli affondava dentro con le dita. Bastava una piccola rotazione in un verso piuttosto che in un altro, o un cambio di angolazione, e il raziocinio di Sherlock si azzerava. Schermata blu. Fine della partita.  
Quindi torturarlo un po’ era sempre estremamente soddisfacente.  
Ma in quel momento John lo voleva. Non riusciva a pensare a niente altro che al modo in cui il suo corpo l’avrebbe accolto e intrappolato fino all’orgasmo. Tutto il resto al confronto passava in secondo piano.  
Perciò per una volta John lo preparò alla svelta, con un tocco da principio prudente che, però, si fece quasi subito deciso e profondo al punto da far sì che Sherlock si dimenasse un po’ e, d’istinto, spingesse con i fianchi all’indietro.  
Del tutto ignaro della ruga da concentrazione che gli si era formata in mezzo alla fronte e della piega netta, determinata e un po’ rigida delle proprie labbra, John sfiorò il centro della sua schiena con la fronte e poi si sollevò quasi in punta di piedi.  
Con ritrovata lentezza e con le mani ben ferme, le dita affondate nei fianchi di Sherlock, si fece strada dentro di lui, schiacciandolo progressivamente contro il muro, fino a non avere più spazio per premergli addosso ancora di più.  
Per una manciata di secondi rimase fermo, immobile e soverchiato dalla sensazione perfetta di essere esattamente nell’unico luogo al mondo in cui doveva essere: a casa, vivo, con Sherlock tra le braccia, perduto nel calore del suo corpo.  
Solo quando l’ondata più prepotente di emozioni si ritrasse, come la marea su una spiaggia deserta, John poté riprendere a respirare e incominciare a muoversi.  
Fin dalla prima le sue spinte si susseguirono lente e cadenzate.  
John non era sicurissimo che le sue gambe avrebbero avuto l’energia necessaria per uno sprint forsennato, per quanto immediatamente appagante potesse risultare.  
Anche così le sentiva doloranti. La pelle sul ginocchio ferito tirava e pizzicava, là dove i lembi del taglio e della sbucciatura che la deturpavano si tendevano ogni volta che i muscoli si piegavano.  
Inoltre John aveva un piede sul primo scalino e sapeva fin troppo bene quanto potesse scricchiolare il legno vecchio malandato.  
L’idea che la signora Hudson potesse sorprendere lui e Sherlock mentre ci davano dentro era eccitante solo finché rimaneva un pericolo tutto sommato assai remoto.  
Svegliarla con una serie di rumori inopportuni, dall’origine varia e assortita, non era un’opzione che John stesse contemplando sul serio.  
Ma se anche avesse deciso di prenderla in considerazione, l’avrebbe subito scartata perché, anche a prescindere da dolori e prudenza, a dettare il suo ritmo in quel momento era Sherlock. E lui nemmeno se ne accorgeva.  
John non aveva la minima intenzione di accelerare. Non quando la reazione di Sherlock nel sentirlo premere e poi scivolare dentro di sé era stata di graffiare il muro, premerci contro la fronte ed emettere un unico gemito interminabile e quasi afono.  
Al solo ascoltarlo John si era sentito rabbrividire perfino nel midollo.  
Anziché rendere più svelte le oscillazioni dei fianchi le rese ancora più lente, per vedere se riusciva a strappare dalla gola di Sherlock un altro di quei lamenti così eccitanti.  
Si spinse all’indietro e fuori dal suo corpo quanto più poteva, con il preciso intento di farlo ammattire e di farlo sentire vuoto e gelato solo per un istante, e quando fu certo di esserci riuscito affondò di nuovo, mettendoci tutte le proprie forze.  
Allungò le mani per percorrere il torace di Sherlock, dal ventre piatto in su, e ignorò volutamente il suo sesso pronto a scattare al minimo tocco.  
Gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, morse la sua schiena, leccò la linea frastagliata dell’ennesima cicatrice e, non appena fu certo che Sherlock era teso come una delle corde del  suo violino, gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca e gli fece reclinare il collo. Nello stesso esatto istante i suoi fianchi scattarono ancora una volta, in un'unica lunghissima spinta senza fine.  
Sherlock vacillò e quasi perse l’equilibrio. Con uno strattone liberò le ciocche scure dalle dita di John e si riparò di nuovo il viso con un braccio.  
John da quella angolazione non poteva vederlo mordere ma era certo che Sherlock stesse lasciando il segno dei denti nella sua stessa carne.  
L’alternativa sarebbe stata ansimare così forte da svegliare non solo la signora Hudson ma, con molta probabilità, addirittura l’intero isolato.  
John ebbe la precisa sensazione che qualcosa di feroce, spietato, possessivo si fosse appena svegliato nelle profondità meno illuminate della sua coscienza e che, in quell’istante, quel qualcosa stesse ridendo in maniera sguaiata.  
Nello stesso tempo, però, avvertì un tepore inatteso. Lo sentì crescere e spandersi, dal centro del suo petto, come un balsamo su una ferita.  
C’era sempre un che di impossibile e del tutto inverosimile nel legame che lo teneva incatenato a Sherlock, al punto che accorgersi che,  malgrado tutto erano ancora uniti, sempre insieme, faceva sentire John un po’ smarrito. Gli dava il metro della sua vulnerabilità e dei suoi demoni e, nello stesso tempo, lo rassicurava come niente altro al mondo.  
Lui e Sherlock funzionavano per motivi che avrebbero fatto inorridire qualunque persona dotata di reale buon senso, però c’era anche dell’altro. Non si trattava solo di mescolare due tipi di follia e di dipendenza, era anche questione di lealtà e di totale fiducia, nonostante il fatto che tra di loro i segreti e le bugie non fossero mai mancati.  
Lui e Sherlock non erano solo due solitudini che, incontrandosi, si erano ridotte a una sola. E non si trattava neppure di tirar fuori un individuo più o meno sano e normale da due creature entrambe danneggiate nel profondo. Non c’era solo la dipendenza reciproca a unirli.  
Il fatto era che John tirava fuori il meglio di Sherlock e Sherlock faceva la stessa cosa con lui.  
John non era immodesto, eppure ne era convinto.  
E poi si appartenevano. Quella era una cosa che nemmeno lui sarebbe stato capace di spiegare fino in fondo, ma sapeva che era così. Erano ingranaggi complementari dello stesso enorme orologio.  
Sherlock forse l’avrebbe detto in quel modo, se mai avesse battuto la testa e si fosse dato al delirio romantico.  
Il che non sarebbe mai successo, però, non importava. A John bastava esserne conscio, in un modo o nell’altro.  
Quindi che il lato più animalesco del suo animo si facesse pure sentire quanto voleva. In ogni caso anche quel suo io più selvatico amava Sherlock ed era solo trionfante per il modo in cui stava riaffermando il proprio possesso.  
John non fece niente per spegnere quell’esultanza un po’ selvaggia, però non rinunciò alla propria lentezza.  
Sherlock stava tremando. A momenti sollevava il capo e pareva cercare in tutti i modi, con disperazione, di prendere fiato.  
Ora sul suo avambraccio era ben visibile il segno a mezzaluna dei denti.  
John decise di afferrarlo con ancora più forza per i fianchi, in modo da bloccarli e da tenerli fermi.  
Si rendeva conto che ci stava mettendo toppo impeto, ma non riuscì a contenersi.   
Alla fine, Sherlock avrebbe avuto marchi nitidi là dove le dita stavano affondando con prepotenza.  
Lividi che sarebbero andati ad aggiungersi a tutti gli altri, ma con un aspetto simmetrico, inequivocabile.  
A John dispiaceva di arrecare dolore, ma nello stesso tempo aveva bisogno di quel pizzico di crudeltà.  
Continuò a spingere, ancora e ancora, finché non sentì che Sherlock era scosso da un brivido che lo rendeva instabile.  
Sembrava proprio che le sue ginocchia dovessero cedere da un momento all’altro e che solo l’avere John premuto addosso lo stesse sorreggendo, evitandogli di crollare.  
Aveva la bocca spalancata ma non ne usciva alcun suono se non una sorta di ansito continuo, che non aveva più un inizio e una fine.  
In un paio di momenti John lo vide perfino battere piano la fronte contro il muro. Non con foga sufficiente a fare rumore o a farsi del male, ma con una evidente esasperazione. Come se non esistesse al mondo alcuna possibilità di sfuggire all’eccesso di piacere che lo stava facendo ammattire. Come se il concetto stesso di sollievo fosse diventato di colpo impensabile.  
Spietato e testardo, John gli baciò la nuca, la morse, lenì il poco dolore con un altro bacio, e intanto proseguì nel tormentarlo con movimenti fin troppo languidi.  
Sherlock si scosse, cercò di liberare i fianchi, tentò di parlare. Riuscì solamente a brontolare rauco un qualcosa che suonava molto vagamente come il nome di John, accompagnato da una preghiera.  
Con le labbra posate su una delle sue spalle, John sorrise e poi chiese in un soffio un po’ ansimante ma anche malizioso: «Cosa vuoi, Sherlock? Dimmelo.»  
La supplica che ottenne in risposta risuonò decisamente più nitida della prima. Non abbastanza da rischiare di disturbare il sonno della signora Hudson, ma sufficientemente chiara per far capire a John che Sherlock era ormai ben oltre la soglia della sopportazione e i limiti dettati dall’orgoglio.  
Ma non era un «Ti prego» quello che lui voleva sentirsi dire.  
Malgrado le mani di Sherlock, annaspando alla cieca, gli si fossero chiuse intorno ai polsi, John continuò a tenerlo bloccato e fermo. Lo trattenne e scivolò ancora una volta fuori e poi di nuovo dentro.  
Fu lento nel ritrarsi e secco e rapido nello spingersi di nuovo in avanti.  
Sherlock gemette il suo nome in un mugolio liquido e indecente e lui ripeté il movimento da capo e poi ancora, senza sosta né tregue.  
Quel modo esasperato di fare l’amore iniziava a essere una tortura per entrambi, ma nello stesso tempo era così appagante che John non riusciva a smettere.  
«Non… è troppo. Non… io… troppo! John… è… non…» La voce di Sherlock era così bassa, spezzata e rauca che John fece di nuovo fatica a districare tra loro poche parole dotate di una parvenza di senso.  
«Cosa?» domandò a denti stretti. «Cosa?» In realtà lo sapeva, ma aveva necessità che Sherlock glielo confermasse anche in quella maniera. Era un desiderio stupido, però John non voleva rinunciarci.  
Per un istante Sherlock boccheggiò, gemette e non riuscì a rispondere, poi si scosse, parve combattere per riemergere dalle sensazioni che lo soverchiavano e ringhiò quasi con astio: «Tu. Tu… io… è troppo forte, è tutto troppo… troppo, è troppo. Non mi fa ragionare. Non posso…»  
L’ennesima spinta gli tolse il respiro e anche la forza per continuare.  
«Vuoi che smetta?» John si sforzò di mantenere un tono fermo, neutrale, non lamentoso.  
Sherlock scosse il capo con così tanta violenza che un paio di piccole schegge di vetro schizzarono fuori dal nido dei ricci ingarbugliati in cui si erano perdute.  
«No» disse, respirando troppo in fretta con il naso, e contorcendosi un po’ nella presa ferrea delle dita di John., «n… no… voglio… più forte… di più, più svelto… di più…»  
John dovette mordersi un labbro per non esclamare uno dei suoi soliti «Cristo, Sherlock!» a voce fin troppo alta. Ma lo pensò. Pensò che Sherlock era la persona più dannatamente eccitante che lui avesse mai conosciuto e che voleva vederlo disfarsi e venire, subito, all’istante.  
«Va bene» promise. «Va bene.»  
Le sue mani non allentarono affatto la presa, ma i suoi movimenti si fecero più svelti, pressanti, addirittura concitati.  
Il legno del gradino che in parte sosteneva il suo peso scricchiolò producendo un suono fin troppo udibile, ma John non ci fece caso.  
In quel momento non avrebbe potuto fermarsi nemmeno se avesse sentito aprirsi la porta alle sue spalle e una signora Hudson in camicia da notte fosse apparsa scioccata sulla soglia.  
Si accorgeva, almeno a livello inconscio, che lui e Sherlock ora avevano gettato la prudenza alle ortiche e che stavano diventando fin troppo rumorosi, ma non c’era verso che quella consapevolezza lo frenasse.  
Era talmente vicino al limite che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi neppure se ne fosse andato della sua stessa vita.  
Premette la fronte contro il centro della schiena di Sherlock, proprio tra le scapole, e poi all’improvvisò scattò.  
Alzò la testa, sollevò entrambe le braccia, passandole sotto le ascelle di Sherlock con un gesto fulmineo, da soldato ancora allenato. Con le dita intrecciate spinse con il palmo delle mani sulla sua nuca e, contemporaneamente, si mise in punta di piedi.  
Di norma in quel modo si bloccava un nemico, rendendolo inoffensivo, ma ciò che John voleva ottenere non era di trattenere Sherlock, era di seppellirsi così a fondo dentro di lui da avere la sensazione di annullarsi e di perdersi. Voleva sentirsi legato, annodato stretto, unito a Sherlock in un groviglio che non poteva essere districato.  
Desiderava che più tardi, disteso nel letto e intontito dalla stanchezza e dal sonno in agguato, Sherlock provasse la sensazione di sentirlo ancora un po’ dentro di sé, malgrado tutto, sfinimento e dolori compresi.  
Quanto a lui non sentiva più la ben che minima sofferenza. Stava mettendo sotto sforzo e in tensione ogni singolo muscolo del proprio corpo e di sicuro tra poco ne avrebbe patito le conseguenze, ma in quell’istante non avvertiva altro che un piacere talmente pressante da costringerlo a serrare la mascella e a chiudere gli occhi, strizzando le palpebre fin quasi a lacrimare.  
Dopo anni gi pareva ancora incredibile la facilità con cui Sherlock era capace di tirar fuori l’essenza del suo essere, lo scheletro nudo delle sue debolezze e dei suoi bisogni più viscerali, ma anche tutta la sua forza e tutto il suo cuore.  
John non gli diceva spesso «Ti amo», perché Sherlock non era il tipo che apprezzava le smancerie. Sherlock comprendeva più i gesti che un certo tipo di parole. Ma non era solo per quello che John non sprecava il fiato in dichiarazioni romantiche, era perché non credeva di poter comunque rendere a voce ciò che provava. Nessun discorso avrebbe mai potuto dare il metro esatto dei suoi sentimenti e del fatto che, con il passare del tempo, non si erano affievoliti nemmeno un po’.  
Erano sempre intatti, costanti. Addirittura si erano incrementati negli anni.  
Non solo l’amore, ma anche lo stupore, l’ammirazione, lo smarrimento, la paura, l’irritazione che John nutriva nei confronti di Sherlock erano sempre vivi e sempre nuovi.  
A volte John lo amava soltanto, altre volte ne era esasperato e avrebbe voluto fargli del male, anche fisicamente, e sempre, dopo quella vecchia faccenda del finto suicidio, aveva un terrore fottuto di perderlo.  
In attimi come quello, però, il timore svaniva. Sherlock era lì, e John riusciva solo a pensare che era vivo ed era suo.  
Sherlock stesso stava riconfermando quel possesso. Cercava di muoversi nella sua presa, schiacciato tra lui e il muro, e intanto chiamava il suo nome in una litania appena percettibile e smozzicata ma continua.  
Al solo ascoltarlo John avvertiva una fitta al cuore, dolorosa e nello stesso tempo così rassicurante da farlo di nuovo sorridere.  
«Sono qui» mormorò all’orecchio di Sherlock, senza sapere bene perché lo stava dicendo e senza lasciarlo andare.  
E poi si spinse contro di lui per un ultima volta, mettendoci un impeto tale da sentire i muscoli che protestavano.  
Ci volle un momento intenso e all’apparenza eterno prima che John riuscisse a rilassarsi e ad allentare la presa per lasciare libero Sherlock.  
Solo quando ci fu riuscito e la tensione fu calata del tutto si rese pienamente conto di essere appena venuto.  
Il suo respiro non voleva saperne di regolarizzarsi almeno un minimo e lui dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre prima di riuscire a tornare del tutto alla realtà.  
Sentiva la gola pizzicare e raschiare e sapeva che non era per via di tutto il fumo e la cenere che aveva ingoiato nelle ore precedenti. Per far cessare il tremolio che aveva iniziato a scuoterlo dovette deglutire in maniera rumorosa, almeno un paio di volte.  
Si accorse di essersi staccato subito da Sherlock e di avere freddo, ora che non c’era più il suo corpo a riscaldarlo. Era una di quelle cose che si leggevano sempre nei libri, soprattutto nei romanzetti rosa, per quanto non fossero il suo genere. Era una banalità, un cliché, ma era anche vero e John ebbe subito voglia di ritrovare quel calore.  
Inoltre, anche se ora lo sfinimento lo stava assalendo di nuovo e in maniera definitiva, Sherlock veniva ancora prima di tutto il resto, stanchezza compresa.  
John desiderava occuparsi di lui e farlo subito, con tutta la cura possibile.  
Con gli occhi socchiusi perché li sentiva pizzicare un po’ e per una sorta di stupido pudore vittoriano che, tutto d’un tratto, l’aveva colto alla sprovvista, abbracciò Sherlock e gli posò un bacio lieve e fin troppo casto su una spalla.  
Lo sentì rigirarsi nella sua stretta e riaprì gli occhi per poterlo guardare in viso. Si era aspettato di vederlo arrossire, eludere il suo sguardo o, più probabilmente, di essere fulminato da un occhiata al vetriolo e spronato con qualche frase inopportuna e pungente, del tutto fuori luogo.  
Invece Sherlock aveva una faccia seria, per quanto l’essere tanto arruffato e l’avere il viso segnato da graffi e lividi glielo consentisse. Sembrava concentrato e assorto, forse un po’ triste, appena un poco, perfino quando, dopo un breve istante, abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, scosse il capo e alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare evidentemente autoironico. Come se stesse pensando: «Ah! John, guardami. Guarda in che cosa inutile, stupida e ridicola riesce a trasformarmi una semplice reazione chimica e la tua presenza. Guarda come mi riduci.»  
«Stupido» masticò John tra i denti. «Stupido, stupido, enorme, gigantesco idiota.»  
Sherlock lo era davvero quando si metteva in mente certe cose. John ormai era allenato a leggergliele in faccia, o se non altro ci riusciva il più delle volte.  
«Stupido» ripeté un attimo prima costringerlo a chinarsi per un bacio. Poi cominciò a toccarlo, in modo svelto, un po’ rude, possessivo. Lo fece gemere di nuovo e si sforzò di farlo ansimare ancora più forte, solo per cancellargli dal cervello quelle idee tanto sbagliate e per fargli capire quanto ancora lo desiderava.  
Ci mise pochissimo a farlo ammattire di nuovo e per strappargli una serie di singhiozzi che riecheggiarono secchi come spari.  
A John nell’ascoltarli venne la pelle d’oca. Era buffo, certo, e folle perché stavano scopando sul pianerottolo e se non avevano ancora fatto accorrere la signora Hudson era un vero miracolo. Ma in fondo John sapeva di avere in sé una certa dose di spudoratezza e il rischio, anche solo quello di essere colto in flagrante in un frangente come quello, lo intrigava più di quanto non avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Dunque non fu per senso della decenza o per cautela, ma solo per una specie di malizia contorta che ricordò a Sherlock la necessità di essere più silenzioso.  
Lo vide arrossire e si destò un poco per quella piccola crudeltà gratuita, anche se riteneva che Sherlock dovesse essere punito per il modo in cui si vergognava di dimostrarsi umano.  
Quello che John non aveva affatto calcolato era cosa Sherlock avrebbe deciso di fare per trattenere l’impeto dei propri gemiti.  
Avvertì il dolore come una fitta bruciante e improvvisa alla spalla. Non era la prima volta che quel punto del suo corpo diventava il fulcro di una sofferenza più o meno netta e rovente. Lì John aveva la cicatrice che per tutto il resto della sua esistenza, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, gli avrebbe ricordato la conclusione della sua carriera militare e l’epilogo della sua permanenza in Afganistan.  
Ferite come quella, anche dopo anni che si erano rimarginate, si facevano comunque sentire.  
Bastava una giornata molto fredda e umida per risvegliare il fantasma del dolore e renderlo di nuovo vivo e acuto. E se per caso e per sfortuna capitava di urtare con la cicatrice contro qualcosa di solido ci si sentiva trafiggere da una piccola scossa supplementare oltre ad avvertire il normale tipo di sofferenza dovuto alla semplice botta.  
Per John la spalla a cui era stato ferito era e sempre sarebbe stato un punto più sensibile e Sherlock di norma se lo sarebbe ricordato. Invece in quel momento pareva non averne la più pallida idea, perché stava mordendo, non per gioco o per stuzzicare la libido di John, ma per zittirsi e trattenersi, con tutte le proprie forze.  
Per un istante John si chiese perfino se non fosse Sherlock quello che, alla fine, stava punendo lui.  
Se lo domandò nell’unica frazione di secondo in cui, dolore e stupore, lo paralizzarono. Poi però decise che non aveva importanza.  
Riprese ad accarezzare Sherlock e a baciargli il collo, senza fare assolutamente nulla per fermarlo, anche se il morso si stava facendo perfino un po’ più feroce.  
John non era in grado di dire il perché, ma sentiva che era giusto così.  
Un paio di lacrime vacillarono per un secondo sull’orlo delle sue ciglia e poi rotolarono giù a inumidirgli le guance, ma lui non prestò loro nessuna attenzione.  
Sherlock adesso stava tremando sul serio, il suo sesso guizzava e scattava a ogni minima sollecitazione.  
Malgrado ciò sembrava che l’impazienza che l’aveva perfino spinto a supplicare perché John gli desse sollievo, fosse del tutto scemata. O che Sherlock stesse combattendo con le unghie e con i denti pur di tenerla sotto controllo.  
«Stupido» pensò John, ancora una volta, ma a differenza di poco prima non lo disse.  
Invece accelerò ancora di più il ritmo e poi sussurrò le uniche due parole che, lo sapeva, l’avrebbero portato a trionfare in quella guerra sciocca e inutile.  
«Per me, Sherlock» pregò senza alcuna vergogna. «Lasciati andare. Per me.»  
Come aveva sperato, Sherlock si arrese all’istante.  
Anche mentre veniva, però, le sue labbra rimasero pressate con fin troppa violenza contro la spalla di John.  
Quando finalmente entrambi si furono ripresi abbastanza da ricomporsi un poco e sciogliersi l’uno dall’abbraccio dell’altro, John constatò che c’era una tenue traccia di sangue fresco sulla sua vecchia cicatrice di guerra, ma capì anche che non era il suo.  
Per quanto fosse nudo, sporco, accaldato e ancora stravolto dal piacere il suo istinto di medico lo portò a premere con due dita sotto il mento di Sherlock per fargli sollevare il viso e osservarlo con occhio clinico.  
Come aveva intuito, scoprì che la ferita al labbro si era riaperta. Sherlock aveva la bocca gonfia e l’aria davvero stravolta.  
Era bello anche così, ma c’era un limite all’incoscienza in cui John poteva concedersi di indulgere.  
«Di sopra. Ora!» intimò, a voce bassa ma con fermezza. «Vai su e riempi la vasca. Ti raggiungo appena avrò raccolto tutti questi vestiti… Gesù, sembra che sia passato un tornado carico di cenere…»  
Con sua sorpresa Sherlock obbedì e marciò su per le scale, senza fare obiezioni e strascicando un po’ i piedi nudi, come se avesse le gambe pesanti per la stanchezza.  
John lo osservò incamminarsi e poi si mise all’opera. Con un sospiro si chinò a recuperare le scarpe di entrambi e le avvolse dentro un mucchio informe di vestiti appallottolati e così rovinati che l’indomani sarebbero finiti nel bidone dell’immondizia.  
Per un attimo John fu indeciso su cosa farne nell’immediato. In conclusione decise che sarebbe stato inutile portarli al piano di sopra solo per infilarli in un sacco di plastica e riportarli di sotto da lì a qualche ora.  
Così li fece momentaneamente sparire dalla vista, cacciandoli a forza nello spazio ristretto e ingombro del vano sotto le scale.  
La signora Hudson ci teneva detersivi vari e un paio di scope. John ne afferrò una d’istinto, e si mise a raccogliere in un ordinato mucchietto la polvere e il vetro che lui e Sherlock si erano tirati dietro rientrando dalla loro notte folle e potenzialmente letale.   
Dopo un paio di secondi, però John si fermò, folgorato dal lato comico della situazione.  
«Cristo» pensò nel rendersi conto che erano le quattro o forse le cinque del mattino e lui stava spazzando il pavimento dell’ingresso, e lo stava facendo mentre era nudo, sudicio e sudato.  
Sembrava proprio che, da quando era tornato a vivere lì in Baker Street, non fosse rimasta nemmeno più una parvenza di normalità nella sua esistenza già sin troppo melodrammatica.  
Mentre lo constatava gli venne da ridere e dovette premersi una mano sulle labbra per trattenersi. Anche così non riuscì a contenere del tutto l’ilarità ed emise una piccola serie di sbuffi un po’ nasali e soffocati.  
Per non fare rumore John si morse una nocca, si asciugò gli occhi con il dorso dell’altra mano e rimise a posto la scopa.  
Sul pavimento accanto alle scale rimase una montagnola di polvere grigiastra e di pezzetti di vetro minuscoli e non troppo affilati.  
John non se ne preoccupò ulteriormente. Era stanchissimo e sapeva che c’erano ancora un sacco di cose da fare, prima che lui potesse concedersi lenzuola pulite e la pace anestetizzante del sonno.  
Cominciò a salire le scale in silenzio e in punta di piedi per non far scricchiolare i gradini e perché si sentiva ancora un po’ imbarazzato da se stesso.  
Talvolta era sconcertato dalla persona selvatica oppure semplicemente assurda in cui in certe occasioni si trasformava. Era stupito e un po’ confuso all’idea di essere il tipo d’uomo capace di fare l’amore in piedi contro un muro, praticamente a pochi passi dalla propria padrona di casa, o uno che si era appena dato alle pulizie domestiche mentre era completamente nudo.  
Il che era strano, se John pensava alle tante cose di cui avrebbe dovuto stupirsi molto di più e che avrebbero dovuto turbarlo parecchio. Anche quella notte, ad esempio, aveva sparato addosso a qualcuno e non aveva di sicuro sbagliato mira. Invece sapere di poter essere letale non lo sconvolgeva più di tanto.  
Una certezza comunque l’aveva: quell’ora della notte non era fatta per filosofeggiare.  
E, se anche, così non fosse stato Sherlock l’avrebbe comunque riscosso dai suoi pensieri.  
John se lo ritrovò davanti senza aspettarselo e sobbalzò per la sorpresa.  
Sherlock era seduto sull’ultimo gradino, proprio davanti alla porta del loro alloggio. Non era nemmeno entrato a vestirsi, si limitava a stare lì, raggomitolato con le gambe strette al petto e il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia. Sembrava di nuovo un bambino.  
«Ti ho aspettato» disse, producendosi nel frattempo in un sonoro sbadiglio.  
John scosse il capo. Non c’era niente da fare, era innamorato di un perfetto idiota.  
«Lo vedo» rispose e fu sul punto di aggiungere che, per quanto banale e tardo lui potesse sembrare al confronto con il geniale Sherlock Holmes, non aveva ancora bisogno che qualcuno gli spiegasse l’ovvio.  
Poi però cambiò idea e tenne per sé l’ironia. Nello sguardo si Sherlock, malgrado la stanchezza, c’era un che di disarmante. A John era passata la voglia di sfotterlo.  
Si limitò a fargli cenno di alzarsi e poi a seguirlo dentro casa.  
Mentre Sherlock crollava sulla solita poltrona lui filò dritto in bagno, a preparare la vasca. Fece scorrere l’acqua finché non la vide fumare, preparò gli accappatoi di entrambi e, prima di andare a recuperare Sherlock, si fermò per un attimo davanti allo specchio appeso sopra il lavello. Prima che il vapore iniziasse ad appannare il vetro, John fece in tempo a fronteggiare una versione spettinatissima e stanca morta di se stesso. Gli parve di poter contare sul viso anche qualche ruga in più, aveva occhiaie livide e marcate, e in più notò che, strinati e sporchi com’erano, i capelli sembravano più grigi.  
Sbatté più volte le palpebre e scosse le spalle, con una noncuranza assolutamente sincera.  
Aveva un’aria sbattuta e una cera tremenda, ma sotto la patina della stanchezza avvertiva ancora una sensazione pressoché perfetta di appagamento e di sollievo.  
Fissandosi ancora per un istante si grattò la nuca e sbadigliò in maniera perfino più sguaiata di quanto aveva fatto Sherlock poco prima. Poi si rimise in moto.  
I successivi tre quarti d’ora trascorsero in una sorta di continuo contrasto tra la velocità di una moviola e l’agitazione di una litigata tra un genitore esasperato e un figlio di due anni incapace di obbedire anche solo per un secondo.  
In un modo o nell’altro John ne venne a capo senza urlare o procurare a Sherlock qualche altro livido. Riuscì a medicarlo, a sistemare come meglio poteva anche le proprie ferite e ammaccature e a infilare entrambi nella vasca da bagno. Fu perfino paziente al punto da aiutare Sherlock che tentava di districare il groviglio dei propri capelli ribelli e completamente annodati.  
Calmo e nello stesso tempo autoritario, John si attestò sulla linea dell’inflessibilità contro qualunque capriccio, perfino nei momenti in cui gli prudevano un po’ le mani e la stanchezza aveva il sopravvento.  
Nei pochi istanti di calma assoluta, però, rischiò seriamente di addormentarsi dentro la vasca.  
Di sicuro l’avrebbe fatto, se non fosse stato convinto che in quel caso sarebbero sprofondati entrambi nel mondo dei sogni, sia lui che Sherlock, e poi si sarebbero svegliati immersi  nell’acqua ormai gelida e si sarebbero presi come minimo un brutto raffreddore.  
Quindi, a un certo punto, pensò che fosse giunto il momento di abbandonare il delizioso tepore del bagno, anche a costo di rinunciare alla sensazione piacevolissima di avere Sherlock incastrato nel suo abbraccio, con la nuca appoggiata su una spalla e gli occhi chiusi.  
Per quanto fosse fantastico vederlo così silenzioso, placido e poco propenso a comportarsi di nuovo come uno scolaretto dell’asilo, John lo scosse e non appena ebbe guadagnato abbastanza spazio per riuscirci si issò in piedi, facendo leva con le mani sul bordo di ceramica umida e un po’ scivolosa.  
Sherlock seguì il suo esempio, mugugnando qualcosa a proposito di capelli bruciati, muscoli irrigiditi e del fatto che si aspettava che, in cambio del suo aiuto, George gli comprasse un cappotto nuovo a nome e con la gratitudine di Scotland Yard.  
«Greg. E’ così che si chiama» osservò John, anche se sapeva benissimo che Sherlock ne era a conoscenza, per quanto fingesse da anni di non ricordarselo.  
Sherlock gli dedicò solo una mezza occhiata di sbieco, mentre indossava un accappatoio immacolato e ciabattava fuori dal bagno.  
«Bevo una tazza di tè e poi ti raggiungo» lo informò John, indirizzandosi verso la cucina e intercettandolo prima che Sherlock varcasse la soglia della camera da letto.  
John era ben soddisfatto di vederlo dirigersi nella direzione opposta alla sua.  
Fare l’amore in una maniera lenta ma anche prepotente e spasmodica era stato davvero incredibile e, lui amava potersi prendere cura di Sherlock, malgrado il comportamento da divo viziato che a tratti assumeva.  
Al momento però era carico di così tanta stanchezza che aveva bisogno di un attimo di raccoglimento e di scottarsi le dita con una tazza colma di Darjeeling bollente.  
In ogni caso era talmente sfiancato che, se si fosse coricato subito, non sarebbe riuscito a dormire.  
Quindi si prese tutto il tempo di cui sentiva di avere bisogno e non fece troppo caso al fatto di avere i capelli ancora umidi e che l’accappatoio – anche lui ne aveva indossato uno – lo fosse altrettanto.  
Seduto al tavolo della cucina attese mentre l’acqua iniziava a bollire e poi mentre le foglie sminuzzate la tingevano del perfetto colore ambrato che lui tanto amava. Il tè andava preparato e poi gustato senza fretta. Bisognava concedergli il suo tempo, non un minuto di più, ma nemmeno uno di meno.  
La mistura scura e aromatica rimase in infusione finché John non fu certo che il tè fosse ormai carico proprio come lo desiderava.  
Perfino il rumore liquido della bevanda che riempiva la tazza, mano mano che la versava, aveva un che di domestico e di rassicurante.  
Il profumo che saliva in una spira pigra di vapore caldissimo raggiunse le sue narici. John inspirò a fondo, godendosi la sensazione di non avere più in bocca e nel naso il sentore acre della fuliggine.  
Prese con sé la tazza rovente e, trasportandola con cautela, si trasferì in salotto.  
Scartò la sua solita poltrona solo perché il divano in quel momento appariva perfino più invitante.  
I cuscini più ampi e ammorbiditi dall’uso e la possibilità di sdraiarsi se ne avesse avuto voglia furono il metro della sua scelta.  
John si mise comodo e iniziò a sorseggiare il suo tè, lieto di avvertire i benefici di tutto quel calore che gli si spandeva giù per la gola irritata dal fumo.  
Finì di bere con calma, appoggiò la tazza sul piattino, il piattino sul pavimento, e chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all’indietro, non per dormire, ma solo per prolungare ancora per qualche istante la pace assoluta di quell’attimo di calma.  
Dopo pochi secondi, però, un fruscio di stoffa strofinata sul parquet lo costrinse a sollevare il capo e anche le palpebre, per quanto fossero ormai davvero pesanti, sia l’uno che le altre.  
Sherlock era in piedi davanti a lui, di nuovo nudo, fatta eccezione per la trapunta che si era drappeggiato addosso come una diva o come un imperatore romano. In quella posa, con un’aureola di ricci neri e mai domi che gli incorniciava il viso e faceva risaltare la sua strana espressione, Sherlock riusciva a sembrare nello stesso tempo buffo e dignitosissimo.  
Era chiaramente assonnato, ma pareva anche un po’ infastidito.  
«Non riesco a dormire» sbuffò, come se la cosa fosse inaudita e intollerabile e, soprattutto, come se pensasse che la colpa della sua insonnia fosse di John.  
Fissandolo attraverso lo schermo delle ciglia, John si rese conto che forse era vero. Sherlock l’aveva aspettato seduto sull’ultimo gradino delle scale, anche se avrebbe potuto entrare in casa a lavarsi, scaldarsi e prepararsi per andare a dormire. E mentre lui preparava il tè, Sherlock l’aveva aspettato di nuovo. Non riusciva a dormire perché a volte era davvero come un meraviglioso, tremendo bambino mai cresciuto.  
La metà di letto che John occupava di solito era rimasta vuota e, di conseguenza, Sherlock era ancora sveglio.  
Realizzare che era di quello che si trattava fece sì che John si sentisse un po’ come uno stupido orso di pezza, ma non gli dispiacque. Non era solo quello il suo compito e il suo ruolo, e al riguardo non c’erano dubbi.  
Avrebbe potuto alzarsi e ristabilire l’equilibrio cosmico mettendo a letto il suo geniale pargolo insonne e anche se stesso, invece fece un cenno con il capo e disse: «Vieni qui». Un invito netto e semplice, ma anche sincero e gentile.  
Sherlock gli si sedette accanto e rimase rigido e impettito, come un principino aristocratico e schizzinoso in attesa di sentirsi raccontare una favola della buonanotte che di sicuro sarebbe stata noiosa.  
John sospirò e si stiracchiò con vigore, allargando le braccia e approfittandone per attirare a sé Sherlock nel completare il gesto.  
Contro ogni previsione bastò così poco per ammansirlo. John fu sorpreso nel sentirlo rilassarsi all’istante.  
Sherlock si appoggiò con la testa sulla sua spalla, come aveva fatto poco prima dentro la vasca da bagno, e lasciò che John recuperasse un lembo della trapunta e lo strattonasse per potersi coprire a sua volta.  
«Mi hanno distrutto il cappotto» si lagnò Sherlock. Aveva un tono indignato, ma il fastidio che intendeva trasmettere era sminuito dal fatto la voce era impastata dal sonno.  
«Lo so» annuì John, comprensivo. Era una conversazione assurda, ma la sua solidarietà era sincera.  
«Rimedieremo.» Sbadigliò ma riuscì a suonare comunque consolante. «Domani. Come prima cosa una volta svegli. E’ una promessa.»  
Le sue dita sfiorarono una tempia di Sherlock e solo allora John si accorse che in realtà Sherlock dormiva.  
Doveva essere crollato subito dopo aver espresso la propria recriminazione.  
John si concesse un ulteriore sospiro. Era cotto dalla stanchezza e desiderava il suo letto con la stessa intensità con cui un uomo sperduto nel deserto avrebbe anelato all’acqua.  
Se si fosse alzato, però, Sherlock si sarebbe svegliato e John non voleva che accadesse.  
Attimi come quello erano talmente inusuali che valevano più del miraggio di un materasso morbido e di lenzuola fresche di bucato.  
Pazienza. John era un ex militare, aveva dormito in posti peggiori e in posizioni assai più scomode e precarie.  
Allungò le gambe, inclinò un po’ il collo di lato e chiuse gli occhi.  
Il sonno lo colse mentre sorrideva, con il viso disteso e l’espressione serena tipica di chi non aveva paura degli incubi.  
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> lo so che John nel telefilm è stato ferito solo a un braccio, ma nei libri le ferite di Watson saltellano allegramente… ora sono su una spalla, domani su una gamba… se Doyle ha potuto permettersi di fare casino io potrò pur permettermi una feritella di guerra in più? ;)


End file.
